Kourend Castle
The Kourend Castle constitutes the centre of Great Kourend. As Great Kourend is a republic, there is no king that rules here, although the castle appears to be furnished for one; the last king that ruled Great Kourend, King Kharedst IV, ruled until the 139th decade (about 20 years ago). The Castle now houses the Kourend Council, the current ruling authority of the Kingdom. The castle acts as a diplomatic hub, attracting ambassadors and business representatives from all over Zeah, such as the Knight of Varlamore. With the inhabitants of the mainland beginning to travel to Zeah, this may extend to rulers found in major kingdoms such as Asgarnia, Misthalin, and Kandarin. Throughout the castle, Kourend guards and Kourend head guards can be found. The back entrance's portcullis is closed, heavily guarded, and contains a large arsenal of ballistae, spear walls, gabion defences, and barrels containing swords and bows. Outside the castle grounds, Martin Holt and four other protesters can be seen protesting against the Kourend Council, accusing them of corruption and expressing their desire for a king to rule Kourend once more. Noteworthy features Ground floor *The statue found at the courtyard, upon investigation, leads down to the Catacombs of Kourend. *The statue, upon first arriving to Zeah, is a slab of stone and is incomplete; players must complete the Architectural Alliance miniquest to complete its construction. The statue depicts the first King of Great Kourend, King Rada I. In addition, the statue can be read, revealing a poem titled "Kourend the Magnificent". *The courtyard contains several stalls the player can steal from (silver, fruit, bakeries, silk, and gems). The player may be caught by Kourend guards if they fail while stealing items. *The courtyard has four yew trees the player can cut. *There is a portrait that is an artist's impression of King Byrne I, who is known for his coronation speech. *There is an anvil by the south-west corner of the castle. First floor *The Knight of Varlamore is found in the western side. *There are additional Kourend guards and Kourend head guards. *Councillor Andrews, the current head councillor of the Kourend Council, is found by the throne to the east. Second floor *A bank can be found here, along with a poll booth. *An small chapel is located in the centre, with an altar upon which to recharge prayer points. *Two dark wizards and a lesser demon are caged in the south. *If players have completed The Queen of Thieves, Councillor Hughes will be found locked in a cell. Gallery Kourend Castle back.png|The back of the castle, containing a military arsenal. Kourend Castle ground floor.png|The ground floor of the castle. Kourend Castle first floor.png|The first floor of the castle. Kourend Castle second floor.png|The second floor of the castle. Trivia *Upon release, the portrait found on the ground floor was a re-used asset of the portrait of King Lathas, and could be studied, giving the same text and information as the one found on the top floor of the Varrock Museum. This was changed in an update the week after, now recoloured to depict an artist's impression of King Byrne I.